


Ten Things I Hate About You

by whitehairedwhitegirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Enhanced Reader, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader Has Powers, Slightly Canon-Divergent, Slow Burn, Tony is a dad, can manipulate electricity, natasha is a mom, steve and bucky are adorable, ten things i hate about you, wanda is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehairedwhitegirl/pseuds/whitehairedwhitegirl
Summary: Reader is found in a HYDRA base, handcuffed to the bed, unconscious because of the drugs flowing through her system. Bucky and Clint take her back to the Tower with them, where they try to figure out who she is and what powers she has. Her abilities shock them and she wreaks havoc in a panic. Bucky finds her and calms her down, inviting her to stay with them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be an ongoing story! If you want to get post notifications, follow me on Tumblr at [whitehairedwhitegirl](https://whitehairedwhitegirl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is based on the movie "Ten Things I Hate About You." All credit for this idea goes to the creators, and all Marvel Characters are not my own! The only character I own is Reader (because it's me hahahha)

Sirens. Screaming alarms. The room spins as you try and sit up from your rickety hospital bed, but your wrist stops you. The handcuff around it glints up at you, chained tightly to the bedpost and you frantically pull at it as the gunshots and yells get closer to you. A nurse runs in, holding an IV bag filled with a disturbingly clear liquid. She smiles without it reaching her eyes and grabs your hand that's cuffed to the bed. Pushing a needle into your fragile skin, she tries hurriedly to find a vein. She succeeds, hooks the needle up to the stand next to your bed and attaches the bag she was holding. Once this is completed, she smooths your hair down with a shaking hand. "Don't worry, возлюбленная, they will find you and help you. You will finally be safe from HYDRA," she says, and walks out of the room, leaving the door ajar. The realization hits you that you're alone and you try and sit up, but the drugs in your system kick in and you slip into unconsciousness.

***

Clint smirks and shoots an arrow into the throat of a HYDRA agent staggering towards him and sneering. "Hey Cap, we almost got everything cleared out. Have the upstairs rooms been checked yet?" He pulls a face at the- now dead- agent and waits for the crackling of the comms to reply. "Not sure. Let me finish clearing up the labs, you and Buck go check the rest of the upper floor," Steve's voice replies, followed closely by a thud as his shield hits yet another target. Bucky tips his head towards the door in a silent question, and Clint answers by shouldering past him and leading the way to the dark hallway of (hopefully) empty rooms.

The pair of men walk slowly and silently down the halls of the upper level of the HYDRA facility. Silence. Until... the faint, steady beeping of a heart monitor cuts through the eerie quiet. Bucky nods again at Clint and the archer willingly ducks behind the larger man. Raising his gun, he counts to three before bursting into the room, yelling, "Hands in the air!" He stops short, lowering his weapon when he sees the small frame of a girl with her wrist handcuffed to the bed. His gaze quickly jumps over the girl, looking for others in the room

A small, worried "holy crap" comes from Clint's mouth and he pushes past Bucky. He rushes over to the bed and inspects the IV bag, looking for the name of whatever fluid the crazy scientists pumped into their unsuspecting victim. Bucky stands by the door, scanning the rest of the room. As his eyes jump back over to the bed where he sees the wires and tubes connected to her, his face pales and he starts to stumble towards the bed, only to be stopped by Clint. "Let me help her, you keep watch. Who knows who else is up here." Bucky nods shakily and aims his gun at the open door. Behind him, Clint picks the lock on the handcuffs and checks her vitals. "Everything checks out except this bag. I have no idea what's in it. I'm gonna need you to carry her to the jet so we can have Banner take a look at her."

***

You wake up slowly, shapes and colors blurring together as your eyes adjust. Once they do, you're on high alert. The room is different- warmer, brighter, with a comfortingly low amount of HYDRA scientists surrounding you. The most alarming thing is the IV in your hand, so you move to rip it out, only to discover that you're strapped down- wrists and ankles. Makes sense, I'm dangerous. As your adrenaline starts pumping, your heart rate rises. A steady beeping fills the air.

Beep.

You strain as hard as can against the restraints. There. A little bit of give, the leather stretching and ripping slowly.

Beep.

The wrist bands pop apart and you get to work removing the various wires and tubes connected to you. Outside- a commotion, a panic of voices and monitors screeching.

Beep.

You extend your hands and inhale. Your least favorite part. Sparks gather together in your hands, and you aim them for the machines surrounding you.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A series of sparks and small explosions. Silence. The noise outside stutters to a stop and the world is quiet for a heartbeat. Then, a flurry of motion as the doors burst open, revealing a group of people in strange outfits; noticeable ones being a... flag, a completely metal man, a bird suit, and- wait. You know that arm. HYDRA. A battle cry full of fear and panic rips its way out of your throat as you hurl all the electricity you can muster in their direction, blasting the eclectic group across the hall. You turn and look at them, unconscious, before making your getaway.

***

Groans echo around the hall as each member of the team awakens from the blast of electricity they just received. Bucky is up first, trying to move his arm, only to discover that she shorted it out. Great. Tony's reaction is almost the same, but his suit is built to take a lot more than a little jolt of electricity.

Sam and Rhodey begin to stir, but Tony has no time to waste. "FRIDAY, lock all doors and disable all elevators on this floor. We have to keep her corralled." FRIDAY's chipper voice replies in the affirmative, and Tony sighs in relief that at least his AI is still up and running, never mind the fact that the rest of his tower has lost all power.

The members of the team who are fully/semi-functional split up and go on the lookout for HYDRA's panicking ex-science experiment.

***

Bucky sighs and tries to re-orient himself, taking into account the dead weight his arm has caused him by shorting out. Red lights are flashing throughout the medbay and a siren scream throughout the floor. All the doors to individual rooms are powered down and locked tight. The only available hiding place is the lab, straight ahead.

He sits close to the walls, holding his arm with his flesh one, breathing and stepping softly as to not scare. He hears a soft whimper as he steps into the open area of the lab. Gotcha. He moves towards the sound- coming from underneath a table. He removes his gun from its permanent resting place in his waistband and drops it on the ground, kicking it away from him. Sighing, he moves to the table and...

Sits. Leaning his head down against the metal railing on the side furthest from you. His face turns towards you, blue eyes piercing your own. The sirens seem to quiet down in the background. Your fear grips your heart again as he shifts, reaching into his pocket and you shrink back because what is he holding what is he holding what is he- he's holding a worn leather notebook and a pen.

His working arm extends towards you holding the writing materials. "I know when Steve and SHIELD rescued me from HYDRA, I didn't want to talk. You can use this because I know how scared you are, and all we want to do is help you- but we can't if you don't say anything." He shifts on the ground, pulling his arm closer to him. "We want to help you, but we aren't going to force you to anything. This way, you can choose what you want to say and when you want to say- no worries about blurting out your thoughts to just anybody." When you don't make a move to take the book, he sets it on the floor and slides it over to you. "I know how scared you are. It's okay." His words echo in your head. We want to help you we won't force you to do anything I know how scared you are...when they rescued me from HYDRA.... You blink. He was rescued from HYDRA? Relief hits you like a ton of bricks as you realize that whatever facility you're in, it isn't HYDRA. 

One heartbeat, then another. You make a decision- shaking, you reach for the book. Flipping past the completely full pages, you come to a stop on a blank one. Haltingly, you write two words. 

"Thank you."

He smiles as you angle the page towards him. He stands and extends his working hand towards you. You hesitate, then tentatively take his. He squeezes it gently and pulls you up. "Should we go see how everybody's doing? You probably need to get checked out by Bruce and then we can find you something to eat and a hot shower." You note that he doesn't mention you practically tasing the entire team. He glances towards your entwined hands and you pull yours away, choosing instead to wrap it around your opposite arm. A knowing look crosses his face and he simply nods his head towards the hallway filled with flashing lights and sirens. The hallway that leads to his team. 

"Shall we?"


	2. I Hate the Way You Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky always makes sure he talks to you like you're not going to break- but what if you feel like you don't deserve it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Follow me on Tumblr at whitehairedwhitegirl so you can see when I update! This is an ongoing series that I already have mapped out, so I really only have to write the chapters!! Love you all, thanks for reading!

You wake up in the guest room on Bucky's floor to shouting coming from the kitchen. Tony's voice rose above the rest. "We have no idea who she is, Barnes! She hasn't said a single freaking word since she got here, what... three days ago? I am putting my reputation on the line for this kid and I have no idea who she is!" At this declaration, the kitchen erupts into chaos. Bucky's voice frantically defending you, Steve trying to bring order, Clint and Natasha screaming obscenities at each other that have nothing to do with what Tony was just yelling about, and Wanda and Vision having a pleasant conversation in the corner.

They're the only ones who notice when you walk in, clutching the notebook Bucky lent you. You were expecting everybody to stop yelling, but they're so caught up in their arguing that they don't hear you softly say, "Stop it." You clear your throat, slam the book on the counter and scream. "Please! Stop it! All of you!"

The effect of your raised voice is immediate. Tony's mouth gapes open like a fish, while Steve stares at you, then Bucky, waiting for a reaction. Your shaking hand gently takes the book back off the counter and holds it out to him. "I thought you might want this back." His face breaks into a grin and he plucks it out of your hands. "So you do talk after all. Tony was getting a little worried that you might never flirt with him, at least vocally."

Tony throws his hands up in the air. "So, sugar, you gonna tell us who you are now or are we just gonna have to guess?"

***

The longest three hours of your life, you've decided, are the ones you just spent recounting the years of torture HYDRA put you through. You told them all everything. 

How they kidnapped you from a school trip.

How they killed your best friend in front of your eyes when you asked them not to hurt her.

How they strapped you down to a lab table and laughed when you screamed as the electricity shot through you.

How they gave you their new serum and locked you in a room with your burning veins and spinning head, electricity dancing around you, filling the air and singeing your hands.

How, when the torture finally stopped, you were their new lapdog. Your body was enhanced with a serum not unlike a diluted version of Steve's. They had activated a sleeping mutant gene inside you and you'd come out of the pain with the ability to create and control electricity.

You had been sent on multiple missions to kill, maim, or disable targets. 

One mistake was all it took. You had failed a mission, and you were taken out of the field, used instead for testing new torture devices and methods. 

It had been years of this, over and over and over, until Bucky and Clint had saved you.

***

Once you explained yourself, Tony had profusely apologized and offered you a room at the Tower until you decided what you wanted to do. Steve and Natasha had offered you position on their team. Sam, Wanda, Clint, and Vision gave you hugs (at least, Vision tried to) and helped make you dinner. Bucky was your comfort. He stayed by your side, hand always on your shoulder or tracing your back. 

He showed you where everything was in your room, gave you a t-shirt and sweats to borrow, and wished you goodnight. As soon as he walked out and gently shut the door, you broke down. The stress of the day collapsed on top of you and you crumpled to the ground in a heap of tears. What am I doing here? I don't deserve this! 

You manage to drag yourself into bed, tears still running down your face and sobs ripping their way out of your throat. You lay in bed in shock until sleep claims you and you slip away.

***

Jolting awake in a cold sweat with a loud scream, you check the clock. 2 AM. All you hear is your rushed breathing and you can feel your racing heartbeat. It was just a dream, HYDRA can't get you. You lay back down, shaking uncontrollably, staring into the dark, empty room, waiting for agents to jump out at you. As soon as you can't stand it, you leap out of bed and slam on the light switch, illuminating the room.

Empty. Silent. You stand with your eyes closed, breathing in slowly, until you hear a door shutting. Footsteps, getting closer and closer to you. Your heart rate speeds up and electricity starts to gather in your hands. Once you're ready, you raise them towards the door right as it opens and....Bucky. 

His hands reach out to you, smoothing your hair down and tilting your head, checking for injuries. His blue eyes peer into your own, assessing, searching the depths of your soul. Then. He asks. He just had to ask, didn't he?

"Why did you scream like that?"

When you say nothing, his hand moves to your face, wiping the tears away. I'm crying? 

His breath catches a little. "Please, please, tell me you don't get them too."

It hits you then. He was with HYDRA, he was forced to kill for them, of course he gets nightmares. Tears spill out of your eyes faster as you nod against his hand. He exhales, pulling you into his arms and gently rocking you back and forth. 

He gently rubs your back, whispering over and over, "It'll be okay. I've got you. You're safe."

You clear your throat, your voice soggy with tears, and speak. "I thought once you got me, HYDRA would be out of my head forever. I guess that was naïve of me. I can't get them out of my head. Bucky. They're still there. I want them out!" Voice rising, you clutch his shirt in your hands as you let out a little scream into the fabric. His hands, oh man, those hands, slide along your back again in soothing circles and you hear the rumble of his chest as he begins to talk. Words snaking their way out of his mouth, filling your head, until all you can hear is Bucky telling you stories about the war, and how incredibly stupid him and Steve were when they were kids, and the amazing his dinners his mom used to make, and you don't even feel him lifting you into his arms and carrying you to your bed. 

His voice drifts over you as he lays you down, covering you and smoothing the hair out of your face. You don't remember falling asleep, but the last thing you remember is him stroking your hair and saying, 

"I'm too old to be falling in love."


	3. I Hate the Way You Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always feel eyes on you. Bucky isn't sure he ever wants to take his eyes off you. He feels like he knows you from somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update way more on Tumblr, so follow me at whitehairedwhitegirl!! I also have two more fics going on there that I will try to post on here as well. Bear with me, the updates on ao3 will be less frequent since I'm less familiar with the formatting. :) Love you all!

Sunlight streams into your now-permanent room. Your head is pounding, your eyes are dry, and your throat is hoarse. You move to sit up but stop abruptly when you notice somebody else laying on your bed. Bucky is...asleep next to you, on top of the covers, breathing slowly and steadily. What happened last night? You run over all the possible outcomes, stopping on one particularly...embarrassing when he stirs next to you. You hurriedly turn over and try to steady your breathing, pretending to be asleep. He rolls slightly and you feel the bed shift as he angles his body towards you. 

His breath tickles the back of your neck. You relax a little bit more. Maybe he'll go back to sleep. Then I can leave. But, to your shock, his hand moves up to your hair. Achingly gentle fingers stroke through it, untangling the knots, and as he does this, memories of last night flood back to you. The tears, the confessions, the arms wrapped around you. Your head spins. 

You feel eyes on you, skating up and down your back, watching you. The sensation of hands, one metal and one flesh, running through your hair is soothing and you soon find yourself drifting off once again. 

*** 

You wake to the smell of pancakes cooking and laughter echoing throughout Bucky's floor. You brace yourself, give your hair a few good fluffs, and walk out the door. Sam's smiling face greets you, along with Steve's, Wanda's, and Natasha's. Bucky waves at you from the stove where he's helping Sam flip the pancakes. Their conversation dies down a little bit, but Natasha breaks the silence. "So, Tony's planning a welcome party for you if you ever make a decision to join the team." Oh. Right. The last few days have been pretty much a blur and you totally forgot about their invitation. 

"About that... I would love to stay here, really would love to, but I don't know how you all are trusting me so easily." Sam guffaws, pointing his spatula at you. "Honey, we live with a shy scientist who, at any given moment, can turn into an 'enormous green rage monster', as Tony so...delicately puts it." The spatula moves to Wanda. "She can move things with her mind. Bucky has a metal arm. Natasha could kill you in .6 seconds, and Clint is just...scary. You really aren't anything new. We regularly have an Asgardian God visit us, so trust me, trust me, you're not the worst we've seen." 

Your relief is almost immediate. "Well. In that case, I'd love to be on the team, if you guys will have me." The kitchen erupts in cheers and Bucky runs towards you, enveloping you in his arms. Natasha's rare grin meets your own. "Guess I'll call Tony and tell him to get ready for a party tonight." 

*** 

"Do I really have to wear a dress? I'd be more comfortable wearing, I don't know, nice pants and a blouse." This remark is met with an open laugh from Natasha, and a warning look and a small head shake from Wanda. "There is absolutely no way that I'm letting into Tony Stark's party wearing slacks, honey." Natasha throws another dress at you from her spot in her closet, where she is rifling through dress after dress. 

This one, though, catches your eye. Black, floor length, halter neckline, with lace detailing on the bodice. It's gorgeous. Wanda sees your expression change and clears her throat. Natasha emerges from the closet, sees you holding the dress, and grins. "That's the one." 

After being forced into the bathroom to change, you stare at yourself in the mirror. Your hair, while decidedly healthier-looking, is a mess. These four days here have been both the greatest and hardest days of your life. The bags under your eyes are slightly less defined than they were on the first day, and you've put on a little bit of healthy weight, so you don't look so gaunt. 

You shake your head to dislodge the strange stupor you put yourself into and strip down, sliding the smooth material of the dress up your hips. Once on, you look in the mirror and tears spring to your eyes. You look... pretty. For the first time since HYDRA took you, you feel beautiful and elegant. 

Opening the door, you shyly spin in a little circle and Wanda squeals in excitement. Her smooth accent sweetens her words. "You look stunning. That is definitely the dress you're wearing tonight." 

*** 

The next few hours are a blur of makeup, curling irons, Natasha modeling her own dress selections, and Wanda demonstrating the usefulness of her powers during a makeover. The three of you emerge from the elevator right as the party is starting. The room seems to spin to a stop, and six smiling men make their way over to you, one of whom you don't recognize, but you can guess. 

Your guess is confirmed when, instead of shaking your hand, he pulls you into a bear hug, laughing the whole time. "So, this is the newest Lady Avenger! I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and it is truly an honor to meet you." 

You smile at him, slightly shocked at this introduction. Where even is Asgard? Is that a real place? Steve sees your confused look and smiles gently. "You'll get used to it, I promise." You see Bucky standing slightly off to the side, talking with Wanda, but his eyes keep coming back to you. 

The night spins on, music swirling around, drinks flowing freely, and Tony making multiple speeches about how "shocking" your abilities are. That pun gets old after about five times of him making it, getting increasingly more drunk each time. 

After a few drinks, you feel pretty buzzed and the room is starting to blur so you step onto one of the many balconies to get some air. You hear a few songs pass, and then you hear someone sliding the glass door open. You're not interested enough to turn around, but then you see who it is. Bucky. He gives you a soft smile and hands you a bottle of water. 

"I was getting worried about you. You've been out here awhile and it's getting pretty cold." You shrug. "HYDRA was a lot worse. I can handle the cold." His hand slips over to your own, resting atop the railing of the balcony. "That's the thing. You don't have to. Not anymore." 

You give a bitter laugh. "I feel like I don't deserve all of this, so the least I can do is be a little chilly for one night." You stop and stare at the city lights flickering across the landscape of New York. You feel his eyes on you for the third time that day. A sigh bursts out of your mouth before you can stop it. 

"Can you stop? You keep staring at me like I'll break or something." 

A single heartbeat of a pause. 

"That's not why I'm staring, doll." 

Another beat. 

"And why's that? I felt you this morning, you know." He laughs. "I knew you were awake the whole time, sugar. That's why I did that." He pauses, thinking. "Well, that's not the only reason." 

He turns so he's fully facing you, gently grabbing your shoulders and turning you to face him as well. His eyes stare into your own, and his hands slip to the back of your neck. You're slightly out of breath, nervous for what's coming. "And what's the other reason?" 

His fingers twist around your curled hair at the nape of your neck. "I just can't seem to keep my eyes off you." You raise your hands to his broad shoulders and raise on your tiptoes. You hesitate for just a moment, but he bridges the gap and gently presses his lips to yours.


	4. I Hate the Way You Read My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky always seems to know what's going on inside your head.

You shoot up in bed, heart racing. Screams echo through your mind, screams of those who couldn't survive HYDRA's torture and experimentation. One scream sticks out – screaming Steve's name. Your blood turns to ice as you realize the only person who would remember a name after that much pain and brainwashing. 

Shaking, you throw the covers off of you and trip out of bed, slamming the light switch on and illuminating your room. Your breaths come in short bursts and you grip your head in between your hands, tipping it back against the wall and crying. He couldn't have been there. You had been kept in one of the harshest facilities and you wouldn't wish that on anybody...but it makes sense that he was there, he was supposed to be controlled, he was – he was down the hall from you and could probably hear you sobbing. 

You try and quiet yourself, but only succeed in hyperventilating more as the memories rush back to you. His eyes meeting yours from the dimly lit hallway as he passed your room. The slightest wave of his hand, telling you I see you, I know what you're going through, I'm sorry. Hearing his screams as they wiped his memories, over and over again. 

Slamming into the wall, overcome with remembering, you slip down and cover your face in your knees. You don't realize that you're screaming until you feel arms around you and hear a voice comforting you. 

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me. It was a nightmare, you're safe, I've got you. Just breathe." Bucky's deep voice rumbles in his chest, sleepy yet strong. 

Bucky. Why is he here, get away, get away, get away. You shake your head violently, shoving his arms away from you and scrambling across the floor, trying to gain distance between you. "No. No, you can't be here. Get out! Get out of here!" Your voice breaks. "Please, get out, leave me here, you need to save yourself-" 

Realization hits his face and his expression changes. His eyes fill with fear, with worry, panic, and – guilt? He shakes his head, holding his arms out, surrendering. "No. You were there, weren't you? This whole time I thought I was dreaming it up but – you knew me. I knew you. I left you there, with them, I could have helped you." 

He sinks onto the ground, continuing to mumble and shake, holding his head in his human hand and trying to distance himself from his metal arm. The two of you sit in fear for what feels like hours. Your tears start to subside and his voice quiets down. 

The moonlight shining on the floor seems to mock you, glinting happily against your tears. Deafening silence fills the space between you and Bucky. He chews his lip for a second, then speaks. 

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I can't believe how stupid I was. I didn't even think-" His fists clench and his jaw tightens. "I knew it sounded familiar when you screamed during your nightmares. Those screams...I heard them every night at th-that place." 

You feel like ice water has been dumped all over you. He knows me? He remembers? Your voice is scratchy with tears, but you talk anyway. "What do you remember?" His bitter laugh is all you get in response for a moment. 

"All of it." 

Your chest tightens at this. "I remember the day they brought you there, and I knew, I just knew that you wouldn't last long, because you looked so small. So fragile, and all they wanted to do was break you. Every time you screamed, I thought it would be the last. But you always made it out. You survived it." 

His voice cracks at that, but strengthens again. "I didn't even know your name, all I knew was every time I passed your room, your eyes would meet mine and they weren't full of tears – they were full of anger." 

"When they finished with their experiments, you were moved into the cell next to mine. It took you awhile to talk, but when you finally did, you didn't stop. Even when I'd come back from a mission and I was...him, you would reach your hand through the bars and wait for me to grab it. Once I did, we'd stay up all night, you talking and me listening." 

Your head starts to hurt from the steady flow of memories returning to you. You can almost feel it – his combat boots thudding on the floor as his handlers dumped him in the cell. His back hitting the bars right next to where yours was resting, and his head leaning against your own. You would see the bloodstains and not know whose blood it was. But you would stick your hand through anyway and he would inevitably hang on to you like a lifeline. 

The night passes similar to those you spent in HYDRA together – leaning against a wall together, gripping each other's hands like your lives depended on it. You don't sleep a wink, instead silent tears stream down your face, not stopping. Bucky notices but doesn't say a word since his own tears are stopping him from speaking. 

*** 

Morning breaks and you are still sitting there, hand numb from holding Bucky's all night long. You don't move, and neither does he. No reaction comes from either of you when Steve comes and pulls Bucky's arm over his shoulder and lifts him off of the floor, or when Wanda and Natasha wrap their arms around you and help you into your room. 

Your heart still hasn't slowed down and your neurons are still firing faster than your brain can comprehend. You can feel soft hands helping you out of your sweat-soaked clothes and into clean ones. Voices murmur above you, but they don't lull you to sleep. The fog in your brain clears up for just a moment and you grab Wanda's hand. 

"He was there...I knew him. I knew him and I didn't help him, I didn't help him, I couldn't save-" 

A soft "I'm sorry" comes from above you and you see trailing wisps of scarlet above you before you slip into the blissful comfort of sleep. 

*** 

Instead of waking up in your own bed, you wake up in the medbay. Soft beeping surrounds you and the shade-covered window creates a surreal glow around everything. Peeking to your right, you see the back of a head of brown hair, spilling over the pillow. His metal arm glints in the gentle sunlight and you squint against it. Almost as if he can sense you being awake, he slowly rolls over, his blue eyes meeting your own. 

An unspoken connection has formed between the two of you – something indescribable. A bond that nobody else can share because nobody else has experienced the things you have. You swing your legs off the side of the bed, minding the monitors and machines hooked up to you. He does the opposite, instead ripping them out and lunging across the room towards you. 

You fall into each other's arms. Your tears mingle, full of guilt, sadness, regret, but tinged with a little bit of hope. Hope that you can overcome what those monsters did to you. Hope that somehow, some way, you can get through this together. 

You're not sure who speaks first. What to even say in this situation? Instead of last night's events, your brain springs to the night before, when he kissed you and you kissed him back. You can't believe how stupid that was of you, you barely even knew him, but you bring it up anyway. 

"I'm sorry - I'm sorry I kissed you. I was drunk and I didn't know-" He interrupts with a short, sharp laugh. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I can't believe I took advantage of you like that. You were emotionally vulnerable and I shouldn't have pushed it. I'm so sorry, that was so stupid of me." 

Silence falls between the two of you. He brushes a piece of hair off of your face. Your eyes stare into his, searching for the words to talk about what happened last night. The door bursts open right as you open your mouth. Steve and Tony practically fall into the room. 

Tony coughs. "Sorry we're late. Are we interrupt-" His brief sentence is cut off by a swift jab to the side. 

Steve smiles tentatively. "So. Do you want to explain what...happened, or how you know each other?"  
A side glance at Bucky. 

"Or why you didn't tell us you knew each other?"


End file.
